


No Tomorrow

by Shadadukal



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Anna Griffin in India fully reminds Nikola of what it is to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Sanctuary pornbattle at Live Journal for the prompt: you could have told me.

Nikola wanders in the crowded Indian market. This is one for tourists, but he likes the mix of shrewd locals and gullible foreigners. Since he 'died', he has spent a lot of time in Bhallasam, sometimes going for long periods without contact with the outside world, but never more so than this last time. When he went up, it was May 1978 and now it's September 1980. He makes it a point to get down from the Himalayas from time to time so as not to forget he is part-human, and not only a vampire. Up there, he stops taking his medication and feeds on animals, letting his vampire side take over. In the mountains, he is a king, a king ruling over ruins and hidden secrets and a nature that falls silent where he treads.

Down here, everything is noise and colours and overwhelming life. Back on his medication, he feels no urge to feed on the humans he passes. He takes a deep breath through his nose: sweat, animals, food, incense. And above it all, something he hasn't smelled in decades, Source Blood, or rather someone altered by it. He wonders which of the others is nearby. Focusing on that smell, he inhales deeply to track down whichever of the Five is nearby. If it isn't Johnny, maybe he'll say hello.

He walks through several streets and turns corners a-plenty before he arrives in a small square with a shrine where the smell is the strongest. There is a Western woman wearing a white tunic standing near it, but he can instantly tell that's not Helen. All the other people around are locals. He walks closer and inhales again. The smell does come from the woman. He steps near her, pretending to observe the statue as well.

"Are you going to play the know-it-all or the ignorant one?" she asks.

"Beg pardon?"

"Every time I stop to look at a shrine, a man comes up to me and either asks to know all about the divinity it's for or offers to tell me all about the God or Goddess it honours."

She sounds American, from the South. Her hair is light brown, gathered in a loose braid that reaches to her shoulder blades.

"I know which Goddess this statue represents and I really don't care whether you do," he shots back.

She turns fully toward him. Her eyes are green and bright. He face reflects her caution. She looks to be in her mid-20s.

"So what's your strategy then?"

"Are you always such a brat?"

"Are you always this rude?"

"Look who's talking!"

Suddenly struck by the ridiculousness of the situation, she bursts out laughing and he can't help joining her. Once she calms down, she extends her hand to him.

"Anna Thayer Griffin."

He shakes her hand automatically in response. He knows he is the one who has gone into exile, and that they had drifted apart before that but he can't help thinking Nigel could have told him. He's been keeping tabs on the Sanctuary and he learned of Nigel's death that way but not that he had descendants.

"And your name is?" Anna prompts him when he remains silent.

"Nikola," he replies, still feeling stunned and betrayed.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asks with a concerned frown. "You don't look so good. Maybe you've forgotten to drink enough water and you're suffering from the heat."

She puts her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he says quickly.

"Well, I could do with some tea. Invite me."

"This is extortion."

"I'm sure you don't mind," she says, taking his arm and tugging him away from the shrine.

Anna finds them a place frequented mostly by locals and orders tea for both of them.

"I know there's more to you than meets the eye," he says after she's taken a sip of her tea.

"That's true for the majority of people."

But she has stiffened subtly and her heart is beating faster.

"But a lot more so for some individuals. Like you, and like me."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she dares him.

Hiding his left hand behind his right elbow, he creates a spark with his fingers and lets the electricity run over his hand before closing his fist to kill it.

Anna has a small smile and then slowly a few of her fingers resting on the table disappear. He touches her invisible digits lightly and he smiles back at her and her own smile grows wider in response, lighting her entire face.

"Are you staying nearby?" she asks.

"Not at all."

"My place it is then."

She rises and leaves a few bank notes on the table. He stands up as well. She takes his hand and doesn't release it until they are in a minuscule room in a run-down hotel.

Closing the door and locking it, she turns back toward him, grabs his face and kisses him, her tongue begging for entrance against his lips. He opens his mouth and touches her tongue with his own, his hands on her hips now and bringing her closer. He slips his hands under her tunic to caress the warm skin of her lower back. She breaks the kiss and moves away from him, taking her tunic off. She moves to unclasp her bra and, before taking it off, she gestures for him to remove his clothes as well.

He takes her in his arms again once they're both naked, kissing her, his tongue duelling with hers. He removes the cord from her hair and runs his hands through it to undo the braid. Slowly, without breaking the kiss, he lowers her to the narrow bed. He moves his kisses along her jaw and then sucks on her earlobe, tugging gently at it as he moves away.

"Tell me what you'd like," he asks her, feeling generous.

Anna seems surprised for a moment. She raises her head a little to brush her lips against his again and smiles up at him.

"Go down on me, please."

He kisses his way down her neck and pays attention to each of her breasts, before settling down between her thighs. He parts her folds delicately, gently sucks her clitoris between his lips and slides one finger inside her. He adds a touch of electricity. Anna reacts positively, digging her hands in his hair, pushing him against her. He adds another finger, then a third, crooking them to bring her as much pleasure as possible, all the while working her clit with his lips, tongue and teeth as well. He keeps running a small electrical current, just enough to arouse and tease. Her insides flutter around his fingers. He sucks harder and this time Anna comes with a loud cry.

Once she relaxes her thighs around his head, he removes his fingers and he kneels between her legs, sitting back on his haunches, before bringing his fingers to his mouth and making a show of cleaning them with his tongue. He watches as Anna tries to slow down her breathing, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

He stretches above her, coming to rest on her body carefully. He kisses her again and she opens her mouth hungrily. She soon breaks the kiss to ask him what he wants. Without a word, he rolls them over and they come close to falling off the bed. Anna explodes into incontrollable giggles on his chest and he can't help chucking along with her. After she's calmed down a bit, she straddles him to sink down on his cock.

He hugs her to him so he can keep on kissing her while she moves on him, also raising his hips off the bed to meet her. When he's near coming, he slips a hand between their bodies to press a couple of fingers between her legs. This time, he can watch her as she starts to come but he can't hold off his own climax anymore and crushes her to him as he tenses in his pleasure.

Afterwards, he nuzzles her neck as they lie together. He starts leaving small kisses on her throat, nipping at her skin.

"Want more?" he asks mischievously.

She bursts out laughing and presses herself closer, kissing him full on the mouth.

They make love for hours before they're both too spent to continue.

In the morning, Nikola wakes up alone. He glances around the small room. His clothes are piled near the foot of the bed, a note resting upon them. He gets off the bed to go pick it up.

 _  
"Nicolas (is that how you spell it?),   
_

  
_I can tell you're hunted, as I am. While being on the run together may be more pleasant, it is also more likely to get us noticed so it's best we part ways. Sorry to leave like that before you wake up but I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you knowing I won't ever see you again. It's been a while since I met someone... someone who understands._   


  
_Best of luck to you and thank you for this wonderful night!_   


  
_Anna"_   


Nikola sits down on the bed. He certainly wasn't expecting a relationship but he didn't think she would just run off like that. He feels suddenly old now. It's again as if one of the Five has just slipped between his fingers without him having the opportunity to say goodbye. Just like Nigel. Taking a deep breath, he rises again to get dressed.

Just before leaving, he turns back to the empty room.

"Goodbye, Anna."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know if there's much interest for Anna/Nikola, but this fic took me places I didn't except. They both kinda break my heart, but then again, The Five always kinda do. I hope you liked it.


End file.
